<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【柚天】山窝窝的乡村爱情 by biyuebingning</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28455219">【柚天】山窝窝的乡村爱情</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/biyuebingning/pseuds/biyuebingning'>biyuebingning</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Figure Skating RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:07:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,201</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28455219</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/biyuebingning/pseuds/biyuebingning</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>＊雪夜生日快乐！</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Yuzuru Hanyu/Boyang Jin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【柚天】山窝窝的乡村爱情</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>（一）<br/>
今天是个好日子，心想的事儿都能成。今天是个好日子，打开了家门咱迎春风。</p><p>今天确实是个好日子，村上大学生哈牛家今儿个娶媳妇，周围十里八村的亲朋好友都聚在了村口支着棚子的简易大厅，哈牛家在这里摆上了一天的流水席面，村里村外的朋友有空的都能过来聚聚，沾沾喜气。</p><p>身为村支书的小周过来瞅了瞅，安排了村上两个身强力壮的小青年帮着忙活忙活，又叮嘱了做菜的大师傅注意卫生和食品安全，着一大厅的人可不少，不能有安全问题。大师傅是见过大世面的，就是镇上的大饭店也邀请他做过席，哈牛儿家的事，对他来说不难。<br/>
小周在后厨转了一圈，到处瞧了瞧没发现什么安全问题，暂时把心放进了肚子里，然后去了前面和正在接待宾客的由美阿姨打了个招呼。还没等走，就遇上了刚出门准备去接媳妇的哈牛儿。</p><p>今天的哈牛儿穿着一身黑色的西装，捯饬的特别利索，笑的满脸褶子和碰面的宾客道谢，小周忍不住偷偷咋舌。</p><p>这哈牛儿捯饬起来也挺帅的，虽然比我家陈三儿来说差了那么一点点味道，但也还行了，他的小闺蜜金天天也算是嫁了个如意郎君，他欣慰啊。</p><p>村里的大学生就他们四个，见过世面也就经常挨在一起研究点村里发展的事儿，久了也就成了好朋友。他和他家陈三儿一起研究村上的事儿不叫研究，那叫研究自家门里的事儿，得避嫌。本来四人为村谋发展小组挺牢靠的，现在可倒好，他俩一结婚，这就变成两家的事儿了，以后研究点什么他还得多加考虑，免得被村上的人说闲话。</p><p>这边鞭炮一支起来，那边迎亲的队伍就排好等着出发了。最前头领着队伍的正是小周他家那口子——陈三儿。</p><p>今天的陈三儿翻出来和他结婚时候穿的那套西装内搭的衬衫，衬衫扣子没扣，里面搭了一件白色的老头背心。这衣服前两天小周托村里送货的小哥儿帮他捎来的，尺码陈三儿穿上正合适，陈三儿也喜欢，这不大喜的日子就对外穿出来了，小周觉得还挺惹眼的。</p><p>情人眼里出西施，这会儿就算陈三儿脱了衣服光着膀子站在那里，小周也会觉得他好看的不行。</p><p>陈三儿今年和哈牛儿学了开拖拉机，这不现在就用上了，他昨晚把家里那台拖拉机准备好了，今早开出来给哈牛儿结婚开路撑场面，整个队伍里他坐的最高，威风凛凛的。</p><p>小周看的脸颊都红了。</p><p>看好吉时，哈牛儿在鞭炮声里往金天天家中赶去，接媳妇儿喽！</p><p>（二）</p><p>这边换上大红新衣服等着新郎官哈牛儿接他出门的金天天正抓着一块红布又揉又搓，那紧张的小手把红布揪出了不少褶皱。</p><p>“天天啊，你怎么还在里屋坐着呢，他们哈牛家已经放炮出来了，隔壁街都能听见喇叭响了！快出来，他们马上就到了！”天妈在外院喊着金天天，人还没进来，声音就先到了。</p><p>“妈！”这会儿的金天天既紧张又忐忑，看着这么多人在外面等他出来，他又害羞还有点激动，总之五味杂陈的，说不出来个滋味。</p><p>“咋啦？你不想嫁啊？”天妈见他这个扭扭捏捏的样子问到。“那我让你江哥拿大棒子把迎亲队伍打出去了？”</p><p>“没！谁说我不想嫁了！”金天天不禁逗地跺着小脚。他本来就紧张，这会儿就更着急了，白生生的小脸上过妆，眉眼更柔和了，整个人被衣服映得红彤彤的，模样贼俊。</p><p>“妈~我紧张，我想上厕所。”金天天紧张到生理反应十足。要不是衣服里里外外穿的复杂，他早就自己跑去厕所了。</p><p>“你说你，刚才让你赶紧收拾利索了等着接亲，你说你都完事了，这会儿又要上厕所，你可真是的，真让我不省心！”天妈也被忙活的有点着急，这说话也冲了起来，看着迎亲队伍马上就要到了，这边他还吵着要上厕所，新衣服新行头的，去了厕所那地方晦气。结婚嘛，大家都是图好彩头的，哪有没走完仪式就去厕所的道理？</p><p>“迎亲队伍到了！快点快点！天儿呢？快准备好！”门外放哨的娘家人喊着就跑了进来，天妈一听人已经到了，就顾不得让金博洋去厕所的事了。</p><p>“你忍忍，到了哈牛他家仪式办完了再去，也没多少时间，憋一会儿吧。”天妈狠狠心地说到。</p><p>金天天表示很委屈，他就想上厕所，他紧张。</p><p>现在听到他家那口子已经到门口了，他更紧张了。</p><p>“妈～”金天天有点舍不得家里人了，这种马上要出门到别人家做新媳妇的感受真的很忐忑。他拉着长音想要撒个娇，没想到天妈根本不接招。</p><p>不是天妈不爱他，而是这种时候她要是多想了，孩子这婚就没办法结了。金天天是她捧在手心里的宝贝，这就让隔壁那家的猪拱了，今天就要把人接走，她怕她舍不得，容易把婚事搅黄了。</p><p>哈牛儿他妈由美和她也是一起跳广场舞的好姐妹，天妈知道这个婆婆不是那种苛刻的，所以金天天过去也放心，但是养了这么大的儿今天结婚，她是又欣慰又舍不得。</p><p>她不敢停下来，她也怕闲下来之后自己多想，这大喜的日子，哭也不吉利。</p><p>当初两个孩子相互有意思的时候她也没拦着，村上就这么几个大学毕业的娃娃，那边的陈三儿拐走了新过来当村支书的小周，就剩下哈牛儿平时和他家天天走的近，俩人感情也好，她也就默许了。后来哈牛儿他们家要和他家定亲，金天天也同意，这亲事没什么不好的，他们两家就定下来了。为了找个好日子，亲家由美那边翻烂了老黄历才确定今天，一家人眼巴巴地等着天天过门，不能让这小子没出门前就触霉头。</p><p>这边话还没说上几句，那边队伍就到了。</p><p>迎着噼里啪啦的鞭炮声，陈三儿把拖拉机稳稳当当地停在了金天天家门口，这技术都是当初小周求着金天天，哈牛儿看在准媳妇的面子上才教给他的。按照小周的话说这叫啥来着？</p><p>哦，对，夫人外交！</p><p>到了目的地的哈牛儿按照当地的习俗就这样进门接人了。</p><p>金天天很快就被接回了哈牛他家，一路上白嫩的小手都被高兴到看不见眼的哈牛牵着，前面的陈三儿时不时地地回头吹一声口哨，臊的金天天满脸绯红，看得哈牛只想啃上一口。</p><p>婚礼从早上折腾到晚，来的客人酒足饭饱之后纷纷回家了，由美妈妈把高兴到多喝了几杯的哈牛他爹拽回自家院子，又打发哈牛儿他姐姐给新进门的弟媳妇送点吃的，等到哈牛把他准备闹洞房的朋友都安排妥当送出门，闹腾了一整天的院子终于消停下来了。</p><p>哈牛儿回到屋子里就看到自己的小媳妇紧张地坐在土炕边等他。</p><p>灯下看美人，越看越喜欢。</p><p>金天天终于是他媳妇啦！</p><p>（三）<br/>
哈牛儿像是个急色鬼一样激动的搓手手。</p><p>他们俩人谈恋爱的时候太清纯，做的最过分的事也就在苞米地旁边背着人拉个小手亲亲脸蛋，穿过一人多高苞米地的时候，哈牛偶尔能半抱着天天走，免得苞米叶子把他划伤。两个人之间清纯的堪比小学生，再进一步也就没啥了。除了上次俩人家里谈妥了，给他俩定了亲之后，哈牛一时高兴把金天天拉到门外，趁他不备亲了一口小嘴，结果忘了金天天家的那条大狼狗正在门口守着呢，差点得意忘形到让狗给撵了。</p><p>后来准备婚礼的时候两个人又都忙着各种事，碰面的时候多半是研究婚礼事宜，能抽出空说两句情话都难，更别提搞那些情情爱爱的事了。</p><p>他俩去镇上领证那天更是一把泪，好不容易领完证回来了，哈牛儿坐在后座上抱着准媳妇的腰就飘了，脑子里都是他小时候脱光光和自己一起下河摸鱼的画面，手上没忍住就摸了媳妇一把，结果就被自家准媳妇连人带车栽进沟里了。</p><p>俩人灰头土脸地从沟爬里起来，面对金天天的怒火他一声都不敢吭，没办法，谁让他手欠非要摸摸媳妇的腰和腿，结果就影响到他骑车子，这才把两个人都摔了下去。</p><p>还好，当时坑里都是杂草比较软，这么一摔俩人什么事都没有，甚至连皮都没擦破一块儿。后来哈牛儿到家里才发现自己胳膊肘摔青了，但是他没敢吭声，愣是在大夏天地穿了一个星期的长袖，直到淤青消了才换回短袖，那几天可把他热惨了。</p><p>回想起两个人之前的种种，哈牛对着眼前白团子一样的俏丽媳妇，心里别提有多激动了。</p><p>话没多说几句，哈牛儿就急吼吼地把金天天推倒在土炕上，仰面倒在一片红色的被褥里，和他四目相对。</p><p>金天天觉得自己的小心脏都要蹦跶出来了，眼前这个人俊的要命，他快被他压的喘不过气来了。</p><p>急吼吼的吻就那样落了下来，哈牛小心又珍重地捧起金天天的小脸，在他白嫩嫩的脸颊上啾啾啾地亲了好几口，惹得他在他身下咯咯咯的一直笑，扭来扭去的像只大肉虫子，让哈牛根本没办法再继续下口，只能抱住他摸来摸去。</p><p>金天天身上的痒痒肉太多，被哈牛又摸又亲地撩的笑出了泪花，他呼呼地喘着气，一双小手忍不住推着他，两个人闹了好久，最后停下的时候都在气喘吁吁。</p><p>哈牛觉得自己媳妇又好看又香甜，小脸蛋滑嫩嫩的，像极了他家老母鸡下出来的鸡蛋煮熟之后剥了壳。身上也是香香的，像是揣了二斤蜜糖，手一掐都能流出蜜来。</p><p>金天天伸出小手摸了摸哈牛的脸，抬起头也亲了一口。哈牛觉得不够劲，撅起嘴让他亲到正地方。金天天脸皮薄，又不肯，哈牛只好自己动手。哦不，动嘴，直接亲上了金天天的小红唇。软软的，特别像在吸果冻。</p><p>金天天被他亲到忘了挣扎，一双藕臂勾住哈牛的脖子，任他的手在身上游走。</p><p>今晚应该经历什么他都红着脸听天妈交代过，小周也在前几天堪称妇女之友一样红着脸塞给他一本小册子，说是他结婚前家里给的，现在让金天天也学习一下。他没想到小周这人看起来这么正经，家里还有这么露骨的图册，就是不知道为什么，其中有一页像是被溅上了水，有点皱。</p><p>金天天在夜里四下无人的时候偷偷翻过一遍，刚看了三页就不敢再看下去了，脸就红的和番茄一样。没办法，他总是会把图册上的脸换成他准老公哈牛的，看的时候就好像他家哈牛在对他做那些不规矩的事，真是羞死了。</p><p>不过他最后也硬着头皮把整本图册看完了，否则又怎么能知道他们俩在新婚夜里要干嘛呢？总不至于盖棉被纯聊天吧？</p><p>哈牛就没有受这个启蒙了，他喜欢鼓捣电脑，通过电脑能看到的大千世界太多了，无意间也见过一些这种小视频什么的，加之他本身就天赋异禀，无师自通，自然也就卓尔不凡，</p><p>哈牛在金天天半推半就的挣扎下就他的把衣服脱的干干净净，剥了衣服的金天天身子莹润润的，像极了冬天刚出锅的粘豆包，雪白又润滑，剔透又香甜。</p><p>哈牛俯下头对着媳妇美好的身子啃了又啃，身下忍不住涨大的东西不断擦着金天天的腿，知道那是什么的金天天咬咬嘴唇，把手顺着他的背摸下去，在转到前面，在哈牛叼上他的乳尖时，摸到了双腿间那根沉甸甸的东西。</p><p>惊讶于自己媳妇主动的哈牛更卖力地逗着对方的身体，他向身下一探，摸出了一手的水液。媳妇真是敏感，哈牛觉得自己捡到宝了。</p><p>等到两个人都情动的差不多了，哈牛才把自己送进媳妇香香软软的身体里，把他吃干抹净。</p><p>他媳妇太好吃了，软乎乎甜丝丝的，任凭他摆弄。撞的狠了还会呜呜咽咽地哭出两声，酥酥麻麻的感觉直冲天灵盖，哈牛觉得腰都要被他喊软了。</p><p>圈不住腰身的腿在他冲撞的过程中颠来颠去，哈牛在金天天又紧又湿滑的身体里享受到了极乐，他顶的越发的凶狠，最后把媳妇整个人都抱起来发狠地上下颠，惹得金天天受不了地大叫出声，一双手在他的后背上抓出了好多血条条。</p><p>等到两人鸣金收兵的时候，金天天喊的嗓子都哑了，哈牛抱着他倒在一旁累得直喘粗气，可手上是丝毫没有懈怠，一把又一把地摸着媳妇又翘又挺的臀。心怀不轨的哈牛摸来摸去的时候又把自己摸出火来了，在金天天推推阻阻的过程中，掰开他的大腿，又爽了一轮。</p><p>金天天不知道自己什么时候睡着的，他晕过去的时候自家老公还在他身上辛勤劳作，明明忙结婚忙了一天，他怎么就不累呢？难不成他偷吃了给家里苞米地上的亩产一千八的金坷垃？</p><p>哈牛最后把失去意识的媳妇抱在怀里亲了又亲才去睡，急色的模样简直像是另外一个人，第二天早上金天天醒的比哈牛早，起来的时候就觉得哪里都疼，愤恨地踹了自家老公一脚，这才把他踹醒。</p><p>进门的新媳妇不敢耽误，急忙把大早上起来就要搂搂抱抱的哈牛推到一边，下了土炕起床洗脸去了。</p><p>由美妈妈知道他们两个人昨晚辛苦，煮了好多老母鸡下的蛋给他们补身子，一家人早饭吃的开开心心的，就连门外的公鸡打鸣都比平常有劲了。</p><p>这就是山窝窝里的爱情故事。</p><p>——END——</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>